Orlando Fun
by Krystal of Slytherin
Summary: This fic is a little quest to cure boredum! So please read! You'll like it! (Well maybe...) Any ways the blade breaker's are going on a holiday to orlando! They satay Disney! Thats all. Please R&R! Ch. 1 is UP!
1. Prolouge

Orlando Vacation

Prelude

Mr. Dickonson stood proud in the audience. The cheers around him only hieghtened  his pride of the team down bellow, cheering more loudly than all. The Russian Tournament was won, the Bladebreakers now were World Champions. He felt the need to send these kids finally on a much needed break away from all these troubles. He walked down the steps to congradulate his team.

"Yahoo! We won!" said Tyson loudly, easily heard over the already roaring crowd. Max was just as eager, jumping up in excitement, and was quick to join in the festivities. Rei and Kai were watching this from the hospital room Rei was staying in, equally happy in their own right. Kenny was taping the triumph by the bench, joyously watching his friends antics. 

"Hello Kenny," a voice walking up to the bench said cheerfully. 

"Oh! Why hello there Mr. Dickonson! What's up?"  Tyson said over the many voices, bounding over to the bench with a hyperactive Max.

"Just wanted to congradulate you all on your victory! And  I am also sending you boys on a trip somewhere!" The old man jovially laughed, looking at Kenny before turning to leave. "I will e-mail the information to you later! And please be sure to inform both Rei and Kai!"

*****later that night####

Rei and Kai were still in the hospital. Kai was currently still trying to steal the chinese boy away from the building, but apparently, no amount of comprosing could be done. 

"Dammit! I've tried just about everyting!" Kai stated grumpily, sitting down on the edge of Rei's bed. 

The chinese boy was currently laughing at his put off boyfriend, "Don't worry, love."  He said soothing after his laugh. "I'll be fine here for just one night." Rei pouted. "I just won't be able to sleep."  

Kai nodded, and then smirked. "Fine then, I'll just stay here untill they kick me out." (A/N:Hospital beds are very uncomfortable, but I believe that Rei will be missing Kai too much if he has to go, aka kicked out. Those bed's smell pretty funky...) 

Rei smiled sweetly and purred, "That's fine with me..." He took a big yawn. (A/N:Being injured can take alot out of you!) "I'm just going to try and go to bed." 

Kai kissed Rei's forehead with a smile on his face, "Goodnight, kitten."  Rei smiled softly, as he drifted off to sleep.

*****the next morning####

*Snap* 

"Awww! Their just **so** cute like that!" Tyson said loudly as Max giggled insanely. Kai slowly began to stir. "Mr. Sourpuss does have a heart!" 

"TYSON!" He spotted the camera. "DID YOU TAKE A PICTURE OF US!?" (A/N: Poor, poor little boy. He better run.)

Tyson gulped nervously and hid the camera behind his back. Kenny sighed. "Why, Kai. I don't know what you mean buddy!" Kai started to slowly take the cover off himself, while TYson proceeded to back up untill they both broke out into a wild sprint, up and out of the room.

Mr. Dickonson stepped through the door as the two boys left. Rei woke up. "Oh, hey there Mr. Dickonson!" The old man smiled. "Why hello there!" He beamed. "I have some news for you, since you probably have not heard already." He looked at the door where Kai was presently throwning what looked like a bed pan at Tyson. "We are are sending you to Florida on vacation." 

Kai stopped in the doorway, momentarily distracted from Tyson. "A vacation?" 

Max nodded enthusiastically. "Yup,we're going to the Disney World in America! We deserve a break after all that hard work!" 

Tyson took the advantage to elaborate. "Yeah, that mean no more training for us man. Awesome!" Kai glared and Rei snickered.

"Well now boys," Mr. Dickonson adressed them. "You should be prepared to leave tonight!"He smiled cheerfully. "Now, I have some last minute things to wrap up, now. Have a safe trip!" The old man exited. 

Tyson jumped, "Oh, man. I' ve got to go through all my stuff to pack! Come on Kenny and Max! Let's go!"  He dragged the two younger boys out of the room, leaving Kai and Rei alone in the room.

Kai held his head, as his headache was settling in. "God, and how long will I last with Tyson and Max on this trip?" 

Rei laughed at the russian boy's misfortune and put a hand on his shoulder. "At least look at it this way, they'll be too distracted to bother us and will probably just ditch us in the end." He smiled knowingly and whispered into the blue and gray haired teen's ear. "More time to ourselves."  

Kai smiled to himself and turned to wrap his arms around the chinese blader. Oh, yes. He could live with that.

*****Next Day @ the Airport####

"Tyson! Why did you have to sleep in today of all days!"  asked Kenny.

"Sorry dudes!" said Tyson apolligetically.

"Kai and Rei are probablly there already! Urgh! Run faster Kenny!" said Max.

When They FINALLY reached the gate, they were barely able to sit before the plane took off. "Whew!" said Tyson, tiredly. Max, Tyson, and Kenny were in the 1st row of seats to the left, then Kai and Rei behind them, but to the right. 

"Glad you guys could make it!" said Rei. "I thought for sure the plane was gonna leave without you!"

"Atleast it would've been more quiet..." muttered Kai, in which he got slapped by Rei.

"As true as that may be, we _sadly_ still wouldn't have taken off without them!" said a voice that startled them. It belonged to none other than Tala of the demolition Boys.

"T-T-T-TALA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" bellowed Tyson.

"I was invited!" stated Tala. "So was Bryan, Michael of the All Stars , and Lee of the White Tigers."

"...Bry-bryan!?" asked Rei. "Ungh, this is gonna be a **long** trip."

"Figures he'd come with you! You never change!" said Kai. "You to would always go everywere together. Even when you were... 'separated' for the ight in the abbey."     

"Hn." Tala smirked. "Oh, the fondness in which I hold those memories..."

"I'm sure_ none _of us will forget **those** memories, considering how loud you were.." Kai smirked.

"What can I say," Tala grinned unabbashedly. "I'm vocal."

"Yes, your **very** vocal!" said Bryan. 

"Now I know not to get a room next to you guys!" said Lee.

"What are you talking about!" asked Michael. "Your just as vocal as they are! Or worse!"

"Ungh. To much info. dudes!" said Tyson. Max and Rei are giggleing in the backround and Cheif is blushing a deep crimson color and looking away from the group, not able to look any in the eye.

*****after they landed in Florida ####           

"Were finnally here!" said Tyson, happily.

"I think we already knew that Tyson." said Kenny.

"Well, hello there  boys." said a voice from behind. They turned to a smileing old man.

"Mr. Dickonson!" said Tyson, Max, Rei, Michael, Kenny, and Lee. The other three nodded.

"I am here to escourt you to your hotel!" he said cheerily.

"Wow Mr. D! Where are we staying?" asked Tyson.

"The Grand Floridian!" said Dickonson.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! I've heard of there! They have reallyreallyreally nice bedrooms! And they have a weding pavillion there! And Charecter Breakfasts! And-" Max was cut short by Kai. "Enough Max we get the point already!"

"Your going to have 2-3 people to a room! So buddy up now!" said Dickonson. 

The pairings are as follows:

Rei & Kai

Max & Tyson & Kenny

Tala & Bryan

Michael & Lee

(A/N: Obviously!)

***** @ the hotel ####

"Thanks Mr Dickonson!" said Rei, and he bowed in respect.

"It was my pleasure!" said Dickonson.

The boys stared in awe at the how fancy the hotel was. It had a grand piano, and eligant chandilers. The building was also very much like a Victorian Mansion. 

They walked to their rooms silent as a grave. When they finally reached the rooms they went their seperate ways. "See you guys at 5 for dinner!" said Kenny.

*****in Kai and Rei's room ####

"Wow! Beautiful!" said Rei admiring the room's setup. "We've still got hmmm... 7 hours till dinner."

"Why yes we do!" said Kai, smirking evily.

(A/N: You know what? I'll leave the rest to your perverted minds to put what happends next.)

*****in Tala and Bryan's room ####

"Hey Tala?"

"Yeh Bry?"

"I'm bored!"

"...So do something..."

"Like what?"

"...dunno."

"Tala?"

"Yes."

"Let's go swimming."

"...sure..."

*****in Michael and Lee's room ####

"Hey Lee?"

"Yeah."

"We've got 7 hours to waste. Wanna got to the arcade?"

"...I challenge you to a game. First person who loses has to do a favor to the other!"

"Your on!"

*****in Tyson, Max, and Kenny's room ####

"Hey, why don't you let me upgrade your blades!" said Kenny.

"Why not!" said Tyson. Max nodded in agreement.

"That should pass the time for me and Dizzy. Why don't you two go to the pool for a little bit since we've got 6 hours 'n 35 minutes till dinner." said Kenny.

"Coolness!" said Tyson and Max.

"Then we'll have time alone..." wispered Max, segestively. Tyson surpressed a shiver and smirked with a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Well lets go get ready then!" siad Tyson. (A/N: o.O??? TMI boys TMI !!!!)

**Krystal Malfoy: **So how did you like the fic? It's my 1st beyblade fanfic! So please be kind about reviews, though flamers are accepted! Please Review! Arigato Gozaimasu! XD See you laters! Ja-ne!  = ^ . . ^ = 

**Reakkal:** Hello, I'm the second author here. No, I am not a split personality- I am a sibling! And it sucks. So I will be here to the credit for the better work. //I do revisions anyway. It's practically the same thing.// Do not mind my bad grammar. I already know it sucks.

**Krystal:** O But OUT Rekkal! You do the nothin' But read! So P !


	2. Chapter 1

Orlando Vacation  
  
Ch. 1  
  
A/N: Here's your long awaited chappy!!! . Have fun!  
  
ending of the fun/before dinner ####  
  
(Rei and Kai)  
  
They are now grooming each other now that they were done with their...activities.  
  
"Phew! Well, I'm happy!" said Rei.  
  
"Hn. Same here I guess..." said Kai.  
  
"Awwww come on! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that!" whined Rei.  
  
"Of course I did!" Kai said and...smiled??? (A/N :?? What has this world come to!?!?)  
  
"Well, Lets hurry up or we'll be late!"  
  
"Do you know where we're going?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"Me either."  
  
in Tala and Bryan's room ####  
  
"Never challenge Tyson to a cannon ball fight in the pool!" said Tala wearily.  
  
"What!? He started it! Although when he slipped and fell on his face it was gold! Don't you agree?" asked Bryan.  
  
"After he broke his nose?"  
  
"Before. And when he fell into the pool!"  
  
"With or with-out his swim trunks?"  
  
"With-out. Ahh. It feels good to relax!"  
  
"And away from BioVolt?"  
  
"Yes. ...stop hanging out with Kai...you starting to act like him..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Wanna take a shower?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
#####  
  
Krystal: I'll leave ya here! C-ya later! 


End file.
